Fear Thy Father
by Bumblebee'sGuardian
Summary: When Len and Lisa's father escapes prison and kidnaps Len, Lisa turns to Team Flash for help locating her brother before their father can hurt Len again or worse, kill him. When Barry finally tracks down Len however, he finds himself in a spot of trouble that only Lisa and Team Flash can rescue the duo from, unless they can work together. AU of Family of Rogues. WARNING:Abuse/whump
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, like a lot of other people, I'm super psyched that the Flash is returning finally and hopefully so will my muses for a few of my stories. However, I did managed to find one relating to the third episode of this upcoming season which I have been looking forward to since I first heard about them introducing the Snarts' father. Really looking forward to that episode, but it got me thinking about how the episode could play out. So here's my take. Please enjoy it and feel free to read and review. I always appreciate commentary and criticism.**_

 _ **HAPPY FLASH DAY!**_

 _ **-BG**_

* * *

Joe was coming down from the lab with Barry when he saw the officers escorting Lewis Snart through the precinct. He immediately stopped, placing himself between Barry and the ex-cop as the man in question stopped right in front of him.

"Well, well, well. Officer Joe West. Or…it's Detective now, isn't it? My how time has flown. It's been, what, twenty years now?" Lewis looked almost smug. It seemed prison hadn't changed him much.

"It's Detective," said Joe flatly, "And it hasn't been long enough. What are you doing here?"

"I had my appeal today," said Lewis, "One of my…guardians here forgot to sign a waiver for transport so we had to make a little detour here before I return to my cell. Hopefully, within a year, I'll be back on the streets."

"And how did you manage to get an appeal?" retorted Joe.

Lewis merely smiled, his attention flickering to Barry who had made his way next to his foster father. "And this must be Barry Allen. I must say, taking in the son of a man you put in jail is quite a twist, Joe. Or, should I say that's more twisted than even I could imagine?"

Barry thankfully ignored the man, turning to Joe, but not before giving Lewis a distasteful look. "Joe, who is this?"

Joe grimaced. "Barry, meet Lewis Snart. He's Leonard Snart's father."

Barry merely blinked, before looking Lewis up and down. "I can see the resemblance."

Lewis surprisingly laughed. "Oh, I like you, kid. You remind me of my son. Before he went soft."

"Soft doesn't seem to describe Snart," snapped Barry, causing Joe to flinch.

"Oh, but he is. Ever since that bitch of a sister of his came into the world, he's gone soft," replied Lewis, "And when I get out, I'll have to change that."

Joe immediately jumped back into the conversation. "Was that a threat against your children, Snart? Because as far as I remember, they have restraining orders against you. Let's see how well that appeal goes for you once I file this in with the prosecution."

Lewis Snart smiled. "We'll see, Joe. All I need is a chance…" Lewis was prodded away by his guards. "Until next time, Joe. Hopefully, it will be a lot sooner than you think."

"I doubt it," said Joe, feeling the slightest waver of doubt.

Lewis merely smirked, turning toward Barry. "Nice to meet you, kid. See you around." Lewis winked at the duo and then was lost from sight.

Joe barely suppressed a shudder. He hoped he never had to see that man ever again for the rest of his life.

* * *

Lewis Snart was ultimately pleased with his first day at the appeals court. Honestly, he really had a chance thanks to the shady lawyer from Hell that he had gotten to help him. Not that it really mattered in the long run. He didn't plan on making it back to his cell tonight anyway.

As the prison transport reached the outskirts of the city, it hit a particularly nasty bump and Lewis let out a loud groan, doubling over. The guard to his left, Johnson, the new one who had forgotten to fill out the waiver form, looked at him with both alarm and concern. "Sir, what's wrong?"

"It's my stomach," moaned Lewis, "Somethin' don't feel right. Like I swallowed a hornet's nest…" He pretended to start gagging, covering his mouth for effect. This time, even the other guard began to become concerned. Good. Now to really sell it. Lewis covertly stuck a finger in his mouth to activate his gag reflex, allowing himself to vomit on the floor on the van.

The second guard immediately grabbed his radio. "Central, this is prison transport 52. Our prisoner is sick and just vomited all over the van. Requesting permission to take the prisoner to the closest hospital."

There was a long pause over the radio, during which Lewis continued his charade. "Transport 52, this is Central. We have informed the closest hospital of your arrival. There will be a medical team awaiting your arrival at Central City General Hospital."

"Thank you, Central. We'll report in once we have arrived at the hospital." The second cop set down his radio, carefully making his way closer to Lewis as the van turned around. "Sir, can you tell me exactly where it hurts?"

"What're you, a doctor?" moaned Lewis, waiting for the guard to move ever so slightly closer.

"Wanted to be. I have some EMT training," replied the guard, finally coming just close enough.

"Good. Cause you're going to need it." Lewis slammed his head into the guard's sending the young man to the floor unconscious. The other guard was still in shock and had barely a moment to react before Lewis was upon him and had slammed the kid's head against the wall, knocking him unconscious as well.

Lewis quickly freed himself as the van stopped abruptly. The guards in the front had obviously heard the commotion. They would have to be dealt with as well.

Someone knocked at the doors. "What's happening in there?"

Lewis glanced at the unconscious guards, trying to remember what the older one sounded like, and mimicked his voice the best he could. "The prisoner is having a seizure. I'm trying to keep him stable, but you just knocked out Johnson with that stop of yours. Get in here and give me a hand!"

The back doors immediately opened, one guard stepping in while the other stood right behind him. Perfectly lined up like bowling pins for the take down.

Lewis sprang at the guards, bowling them both over. The one that had been stepping into the van hit his head on the road with a loud crunch and lay still. Well, that was one down. Lewis immediately laid into the other guard, beating the man until his face was the equivalent of ground beef and the man had stopped breathing.

Lewis quickly stepped back into the van, stripping off his prison orange and replacing it with the older guard's uniform. It was a bit snug, but it would have to do. He stepped out, pretending to tip his uniform's hat to the fallen men. "Thank you, gentlemen. I'm feeling much better now."

Lewis stepped over to the side of the van, watching the road for the next car to come passing by. Now all he needed was a lift back into the city so he could pay Leo a visit. After all, they had a lot to talk about after twenty years apart. Lewis chuckled to himself. Yes, this had worked out quite well. Quite well indeed…

* * *

Barry was in his lab when he heard the radio come alive with unintelligible chatter and yelling, immediately rushing out of the lab and downstairs to Joe who was grabbing his jacket and heading out like every other officer in the station. "Joe, what's going on?"

Joe frowned, giving Barry a distressed look. "Lewis Snart just escaped on his way back to Iron Heights. Two of the guards are dead and the others are in critical condition."

Barry felt a swell of alarm and fear course through him. "…he said all he need was a chance."

Joe nodded. "And he got it." He followed the other officers out of the bullpen, Barry watching them leave.

Barry suppressed a shudder as one dispatcher started handing out photos of Lewis Snart for the departing officers. He couldn't get Lewis Snart's last words out of his mind as he stared at the photo.

 _"See you around."_

* * *

Opening the front door, Leonard Snart surveyed his familiar surroundings, pleased to find that Saints and Sinners was largely vacant. He gestured to the bartender, Mike, who ducked under the bar and came up with an ice-cold beer. Len took it from Mike, paying the man before settling himself down at one of the booths. He had a perfect view of both doors and the TV, the latter of which was muted, but had some sort of special alert being broadcast across the screens. "Hey, Mike. Mind turning on the sound?"

Mike found the remote, thumbing up the volume as Len took a long swig of his perfectly chilled beer. He wondered what insanity had happened and if the Flash was involved in anyway-

"We have just received reports that three hours ago, an inmate from Iron Heights has escaped in Central City. Lewis Snart was being transported from the courthouse after his first day in appeals court today when he broke loose just inside the city limits, killing two guards and critically wounding two others. He is believed to be armed and is considered extremely dangerous. Lewis Snart, a former CCPD officer, was charged with racketeering and child abuse charges nearly twenty years ago. If you see Lewis Snart, contact the police tip line at-"

Len was already out the door before the broadcaster could finish her report, his thoughts immediately flying to his sister. He needed to warn Lisa that Lewis was back.

Len was making his way toward his car when he heard a footstep behind him. He turned and was immediately met with a fist to his face, the punch sending him sprawling to the parking lot asphalt. He spat out blood as he shook his head, clearing his vision. There was only one person who had ever been able to hurt him like that.

"Thought you could stop looking over your shoulder, eh, Leo?" Len glared up at his father, feeling a trickle of blood run down from his lip. "Seems like you've gone soft since I left ya. Let's see what we can do to fix that."

"Lewis-" Len was still trying to get up when he saw his father's shoe coming straight for his head and suddenly his world went mercifully black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well. I have to admit none of this is going in any direction close to the events of "Family of Rogues," but I think you'll all enjoy it anyway. I'm rather pleased with the response this has garnered so I'm definitely going to both continue it and finish it. That, and I basically have the whole plot. It's just a matter of getting it all down now. Besides that though, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed! You're all fantastic!**_

 _ **-BG**_

 _ **PS Seriously, though, "Family of Rogues" was a superb episode and Wentworth Miller's acting was absolutely amazing (and also was my favorite part of the episode apart from criminal(?) Barry).**_

* * *

Lisa knew the minute Len didn't pick up his phone that something was wrong. He never ignored her calls and he particularly wouldn't be ignoring her calls with the news that Lewis had escaped. She'd been casing a job when she'd seen the broadcast, her blood chilling in her veins at the sight of the man's photo plastered all over the TV screens. She'd immediately phoned Len, his phone going straight to voicemail. She'd tried a few more times, each call continuing to going straight to voicemail. Then she'd tried Saints and Sinners where Mike had told her that Len had run out hours ago when the alert about their father had hit the news. He hadn't seen Len since.

Lisa knelt next to the small spatter of blood across the parking lot, right near where Len would have normally parked. It wasn't a good sign. If Lewis had Len, there was no telling what the sadist might do to her brother. Lisa let out a heavy sigh, returning to her car and driving away, watching constantly for any sign of being tailed. She was going to need help and with Mick in Coast City on some job with Sam Scudder, there was only one place to go.

* * *

Barry was working on the treadmill when the lab alarm sounded and he quickly suited up, ready to meet the intruder head on at the entrance. Nothing prepared him for the sight of Lisa Snart standing in the doorway, looking all too vulnerable. "…Lisa? What are you doing here?"

"Look, I need your help," Lisa said quietly, "Something's happened to Len and I'm worried it might be…"

"Your father?" Lisa flinched and Barry backtracked. "Sorry. I heard about it earlier. I figured with all the news coverage that you guys would have gone into hiding before I could even warn you."

"We…we tried. Len was at Saints and Sinners when he saw the news apparently and I was out…on a job. All I know is that he stepped out of the bar and vanished off the face of the earth," said Lisa, "His car is missing and there was some blood on the ground by his usual spot. I think…I think Lewis took him. I could go look for him on my own, but it wouldn't be the smart thing to do."

Barry realize now that Lisa was shaking and he reached out to her to put a reassuring hand on her arm only for her to flinch back. Shit. He remembered that Lewis Snart had been an alcohol and beat on his kids, but… What the Hell had Lewis Snart done to them to make them this scared? "…is Mick Rory in town?"

Lisa shook her head. "I called him, but he's too far away to help right now before…before something could happen to Len."

Barry nodded. "Do you have a place to stay? Somewhere safe?" Lisa started to nod. "Somewhere your brother doesn't know about?" Lisa stopped nodding and looked down. Obviously not. "…come in. Let's see what we can do to find your brother."

* * *

Cisco and Caitlin were talking with Joe when Barry suddenly appeared in the doorway, setting down Lisa Snart who looked more than a little dizzy. "Dude! What the Hell?! Why's she-?"

"Cisco." Barry's voice was terse. "Not now. Her brother is missing and she-we-think Lewis Snart might have had something to do with it.

While Cisco's focus was on Barry, he didn't miss Lisa flinch at the mention of her father's name. Shit. This wasn't some game. This was for real.

Joe was almost instantly in business mode, gesturing for Lisa to take a seat, which the villainess did. "Tell me what you know."

"After I saw the news, I tried to call Len, find out where he planned for us to go while…while Lewis was loose. It went straight to voicemail so I kept trying, but still nothing. I finally called Saints and Sinners to see if Len was still there, but he'd left hours ago as soon as the news report came on. When I went to the bar, his car was gone and there was blood near where he usually parked it." Lisa took a deep breath, her eyes tearing up. "I…I didn't know who else could help me."

Cisco glanced at Joe then at Caitlin. He already knew what Barry had decided and Joe was already in cop mode so he definitely was in. Caitlin on the other hand…well, they'd have to talk things out. "We'll help you. But give us one reason we should trust you." Lisa looked ready to argue. "You guys betrayed us last time, ok? I sincerely hope you're being honest with us right now, but you have to admit, you guys don't have the best track record with us."

Lisa nodded, slowly reaching in her pocket and tossing Cisco a set of car keys. "The Gold Gun is in the trunk. It's yours until we get Len back."

Cisco glanced at Joe who gave Cisco a slow nod of approval. Caitlin was frowning, glaring coldly at Lisa. "Caitlin?"

"I don't trust her," said Caitlin flatly, "How do we know that this isn't some ruse for the Rogues to attack us?"

"We don't," replied Barry, "But if Lewis Snart did kidnap Cold, we need to find them and keep Lisa safe. I'll check out the scene at the bar. If it checks out, we'll figure out exactly what we're going to do to help."

Caitlin pursed her lips, but didn't look so hesitant anymore. ". . .fine. But if she or the other Rogues try anything, I reserve the right to shoot her with her own gun."

Lisa shrugged, not appearing threatened at all by this. "If that makes you feel any better…"

"Right," said Barry, "I'm going to check out the crime scene. Keep an eye on her while I'm gone and…" Barry sighed. "Somebody tell the rest of the team that we're going to have a guest for a little while?"

Cisco nodded. "I've got this."

"Cool." Barry was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving an awkward silence behind in his wake.

Cisco bit his lip, looking between Joe and Caitlin and the deflated figure of Lisa Snart. "…can I get anyone anything to drink? Coffee, tea, hot chocolate?"

"No thank you," said Caitlin flatly, her eyes never leaving Lisa.

"I'm good," said Joe, "But thank you."

"…I'll take a hot chocolate, if you don't mind," said Lisa quietly.

Cisco nodded, heading for the break room. "One hot chocolate coming up." Once he was out of the room, Cisco let out a huge sigh, bracing himself against the wall. Honestly, there was way too much tension back there. Once he had calmed down a bit more, he made his way to the break room and, after a moment's consideration, filled the teakettle and put it on the stove. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Caitlin needed a tea to chill out about this.

Cisco was pulling out a couple of mugs from the cabinet when a footstep behind startled him and he dropped the mugs. Seconds later, they were safely in the hands of Jay Garrick who now stood before him.

"You're lucky my reflexes have always been fast," said the second speedster, handing Cisco the mugs, "You're a bit jumpy today. Is something going on?"

"You could say that," said Cisco, setting the mugs down on the counter as he took a deep calming breath.

"Does it have anything to do with the woman I saw in the Cortex?" Cisco flinched ever so slightly. "I saw Barry bring her in. Who is she?"

That is Lisa Snart," said Cisco with a sigh. "She's Leonard Snart's sister." Jay gave him a confused look. "He's Captain Cold. She's Golden Glider."

Jay nodded, finally understanding him. "I see. What's she doing here then?"

"Their dad broke out of prison today and apparently Cold is missing," said Cisco, "Barry's looking onto it right now, but Lisa thinks that her dad had something to do with his disappearance."

"He couldn't have just decided to skip town?" commented Jay.

Cisco let out a snort. "I doubt it. He and his sister are thick as, well, thieves. And I don't think he'd leave her hanging like this. From what Joe's told us before, their dad was a corrupt and abusive cop and from what I can tell, I think Cold took most of the abuse for his sister. He's cold, but he's not that cold."

Jay nodded again. "Do they know Barry's identity?"

"Only Snart. His sister isn't in the loop yet as far as I know. We might end up changing that now if she's going to be hunkering down here with us until we find her brother."

The kettle began to whistle and Cisco immediately took it off the stove. He ducked his head into the fridge, pulling out the milk and pouring it into one of the mugs before tossing it into the microwave. By the time he had turned back, Jay was still standing in the same spot, obviously brooding over the new information. "…are you still thinking about sticking around here? I mean, between working on the Speed Cannon and all, I'm sure we could use your help finding Cold."

"I'm considering it," commented Jay, "I might have to leave tomorrow for a little while. Iris mentioned that she might have found me a part-time job until I return to my world. She set an interview up for me at 2."

"That's fine," said Cisco, "Where at?"

"Picture News. Apparently, they've been looking for a new photographer," said Jay.

"Sweet. You should make a portfolio," commented Cisco, "We can print out some of the photos you've taken. Just…maybe not all the stalker-like ones you did of Barry."

Jay actually managed a smile at this and Cisco felt a little better about the man. For his seemingly rigid exterior and his initial creepiness, Jay wasn't too bad of a guy. Bit of a prick sometimes, but not in a way that seemed intentional. Besides, the speedster had his reasons and he was just as good at giving the metahumans they encountered their codenames. Cisco could appreciate that.

"We could always hire you here too," said Cisco, "I mean, you are a scientist and Barry, Caitlin and I run STAR Labs now."

Jay nodded. "I'll think about it. But something tells me that I might want to get out more if I'm going to be stuck on your Earth for a while. Working here, locking myself away from the world, might hamper that."

The ding of the microwave interrupted any further conversation and Cisco pulled out the steaming hot mug, quickly stirring in a packet of hot chocolate before pouring water from the kettle into the other mug and putting in one of Caitlin's favorite bags of tea. Hopefully, the tension in the lab would have diffused by the time he returned to the Cortex, but he wasn't going to keep his hopes up.

Cisco turned to Jay again. "So…you think you're going to introduce yourself to Lisa or are you going to go full costume and cape, which I still say you need a mask?"

Jay shrugged, but his smirk remained. "No costume. I don't have my powers anyway. Besides that though, I think you guys are going to need all the help you can get with this one and I'm better off helping upstairs than sulking downstairs with the speed cannon."

Cisco nodded in agreement and he grabbed up the mugs, remembering to grab a saucer for Caitlin's mug just before he left. "Coming?"

"Of course."

Jay followed Cisco out the door and back to the Cortex. The tension was still thick in the air when the duo entered, but disappeared briefly as Cisco gave Caitlin and Lisa their respective mugs. Lisa glanced at Jay, not so subtly looking the speedster over, curiosity obvious in her eyes.

Jay quickly took the opportunity hold out his hand to Lisa. "Jay Garrick."

Lisa shook the man's hand cautiously. "…Lisa Snart. I haven't seen you before."

"I guess you could say I'm the new guy," commented Jay, earning a snicker from Cisco.

Lisa shot a look at Cisco and then looked back at Jay. "…you're not a cop. You're not a scientist either."

"Well, not here anyway," said Jay. He paused, holding up a finger when Lisa started to reply. He seemed to be listening to something. "Hold that thought."

Barry came speeding in a moment later, a bunch of evidence bags in hand. "Right. Lisa's not lying and I need to go take this to process at the lab. For now, we need to find her a safe place to hide out."

"I suggest we make room here," said Jay, "Considering Lewis Snart isn't a metahuman, as far as we know, I doubt he can get into here without all your security. Besides, I'm sure if he did, we'd find a way to hunker down safely until you could get here, Flash."

Lisa merely nodded, slowly turning to Barry. "I don't understand one thing. Why do you have to go to another lab?"

Barry sighed and turned to Joe who gave him a non-comital shrug. He was obviously displeased with the situation, but not about to stop Barry. In a flash of golden lightning, Barry was suddenly in his civilian clothes, leaving Lisa to stare at him.

"You're the guy from the bar," said Lisa.

"Guilty as charged," said Barry.

"Len never told me I swiped Cisco out from under you…" Cisco felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Despite the current situation, Lisa looked a little pleased knowing she'd pulled the wool over the Flash's eyes.

"He still doesn't know," said Barry, looking less and less comfortable with the conversation.

"Well, he'll be amused when we get him back," said Jay, interrupting the already awkward conversation. "Barry, go run your tests. We'll handle things here."

Barry nodded and gave Lisa an apologetic look before flashing off. The tension was starting to return when Jay stepped in again as the voice of reason.

"How about we start trying to track down Lewis?" said Jay, "I'm sure we can find some way to trace his movements."

"Yeah," said Cisco, stepping over to the computers, "We can do that. If anything we can trace the Cold Gun." Lisa looked at Cisco incredulously. "What? I may not have had the chance to attach a tracker the last time I built the gun, but I do know how to trace its cold signature."

"…and if you can't find Lewis or the Cold Gun?" asked Lisa quietly.

"Then we try something else," said Jay firmly, glancing at the rest of the team. Surprisingly, even Joe and Caitlin were nodding in agreement.

"We need to come up with a plan in the case that Lewis comes after you now too," said Joe. He pulled out his phone. "Cisco, figure out where Lisa can stay in here for now and where she can go if Lewis makes his way here." He turned to Lisa. "I'm going to set up an APB on your brother, Lisa. Are you ok if I officially report him missing?"

Lisa nodded, looking slightly more relieved than when she had first come in with Barry. "If you think that will help find him… Thank you."

Joe merely nodded, giving the other three members of Team Flash a look. "Keep an eye on her. If anyone finds out anything…"

"We'll let you know," said Cisco, waving to Joe as the detective left. He was already inputting the data into Felicity's facial recognition software, inserting all the data that was in Lewis Snart's prison records and arrest report. To be honest, looking through the files, he understood why Lisa was so worried. The Elder Snart was a worse person than Captain Cold and his sister combined thirty thousand times over. If this was their father, the Snart Siblings hadn't turned out half as bad as they could have. "Right. If Lewis or Snart pop up, we've got them."

"Good," said Jay, "What should we do about where Lisa is going to stay?"

"Well, we still have the cells in the particle accelerator furnished." Cisco turned, surprised to see it was Caitlin who had spoken. Jay had also turned, giving Caitlin a similar look. "What?"

"You're not suggesting we put Lisa in one of the cells?" said Cisco incredulously.

Caitlin's expression quickly changed to one of surprise and embarrassment. "Oh. No. I was thinking we could at least remove the furnishings for her to use and clear out a space in one of the empty labs. Turn it into a bedroom of some sort."

Cisco could practically see the relief wash over Lisa who had remained tense during the whole conversation. Thank God. He'd thought Caitlin was seriously thinking of putting Lisa in a cell!

"I'll start taking a few cells apart. It'll give me a break from the speed cannon," said Jay, "You two just let me know where to put the stuff."

"Sounds good," said Cisco. He caught Lisa's eye, giving her a reassuring smile, which she returned weakly. They'd do their best to keep her safe and if they could, they'd find her brother and stop the evil that was Lewis Snart.

* * *

Len came to slowly, his head pounding. He grimaced, feeling something crusty on his forehead and around his mouth. Licking his lips, the copper taste immediately told him it was blood. Gradually becoming more and more aware of his surroundings, Len realized that he was bound hand and foot to a chair, another set of restraints binding his upper torso to the chair back.

Len forced his eyes open, finding only pure darkness all around him. He turned his head, feeling something cloth on his face. A blindfold maybe? Whatever it was, it was blocking out all the light, leaving Len guessing as to where he was.

"Nice to see you're awake, son. We've got a lot to discuss."

Len turned sharply toward his father's voice, trying to suppress the chill that when up his spine. He only called him son when he wanted something from him. "…Lewis-"

A hand smacked Len in the face, making his world spin despite the darkness. "What did I tell you, Leo? Don't speak unless I tell you to."

Len clenched his jaw, feeling fresh blood in his mouth. He swallowed, but held his tongue. Just like old times…

"Better. And it's Dad, not Lewis in case you forgot, son. I certainly haven't."

Blindfold over Len's eyes was suddenly tugged off and Len flinched at the bright light that hit his eyes, blinding him momentarily. He blinked rapidly, clearing his vision until the world came back into focus. He was in some sort of warehouse, abandoned by the looks of it, but it seemed to be in fair condition despite its deserted status. Several metal tables lined the walls with the occasional couple tossed about the place. Metal chairs were dotted throughout the room, one of which Len was certain he now sat on. His father stood directly in front of him, looking incredibly smug. Yep. Somethings never changed.

"Took you longer than I expected to come around there, Leo. Don't tell me my being away all these years has made you go soft."

Len bit back a retort, his usual bravado something that would more likely than not get him killed right now. Not to mention the fact that Lewis hadn't said he could talk yet. Another mistake that he wouldn't make again. Lewis' smirk widened and Len swallowed down the bile that had risen in his throat.

"Good… Now, talk to me. You didn't grow soft, did you, Leo?"

"No," said Len bitterly, "I just haven't had my face stomped in for a while. Last time was three years ago during a prison riot. Got me into the hospital wing though and I was able to escape."

"I'll bet," said Lewis almost mockingly.

"Right, because your grand escape was much more news worthy than mine," monotoned Len, "I prefer to be a little more subtle."

"You're prerogative, Leo. You never were one for being messy."

Len tensed as his father stepped out of view behind him. His blood ran cold at the sound of his own weapon being warmed up, behind him, Lewis obviously having disarmed Len after he knocked him out. Shit. His father with the Cold Gun brought some unpleasant thoughts to mind, particularly the variety of ways Lewis might use it on him to exact revenge.

"I like your new hardware. Heard about it in the paper." Lewis set it down on the top of Len's shoulder, Len doing his best to turn his head away from the weapon lest his father fire. "One of a kind?"

"Obviously," said Len, "You haven't heard of any other criminals parading around Central City with a Cold Gun, have you?"

Lewis cuffed Len over the head swiftly, nearly knocking Len and his chair over. "Don't be a smart-aleck, Leo. Your mouth is what got you here in the first place. But enough talk. You and I have work to do."

Len frowned, watching as his father came to stand in front of him once again. "…I don't follow…"

"Well, the way I see it, Leo," said Lewis almost smug, "You owe me big time for helping toss me in that Hell-hole. Now, either you help me or I'll pay a visit to your sister. Wherever you've hidden her."

Despite Lewis' threat, Len almost sighed in relief. So he hadn't gotten to Lisa. And knowing Lisa, she would have realized something had happened to him since he hadn't been in contact with her since before his abduction. Mick was out of town, which meant that Lisa would have gone to Cisco. Going to Cisco meant going to STAR Labs. Going to STAR Labs meant going to the Flash. Barry and his team would help her. They'd protect her and start looking for him. If Lisa was safe, it bought Len just a little time to figure a way out of this.

"Well, son, are you going to help me, or will I have to hunt down your sister and put her on ice to convince you?" said Lewis.

Len schooled his expression to one of resignation. "…what kind of help did you want from me? What kind of work were you talking about?"

Lewis smirked and Len once again had to swallow the bile in his throat. "You still work for the Santini's?"

"On occasion," lied Len, surprised that his father had yet to hear about the fall out between him and the Santini's, "Why?"

"Then help me get back in. Find out what I have to do to be a part of the Family again."

"That's it?" said Len, "All you want me to do is get you back in with the Santini's?" Well, shit. He was definitely regretting the feud he had started with the crime family. Len, however, had his reasons for their less than amicable split and the continued tension between him and the Santini's. There was no going back now. "Fine. I can do that. Just hand me a phone and then let me go."

Lewis chuckled, shutting off and setting down the Cold Gun on a random table which Len noticed was covered with various tools and kits of his father's former trade. "We'll worry about tomorrow. It's nearly 1 AM. Doubt any of the Santini's will be too happy to be woken up at this hour. You're just going to have to sit tight for now."

Len barely had a second to react as his father was suddenly behind him, forcing a gag in his mouth. Len struggled, failing entirely to stop his father from securing the strip of cloth around his head. He shouted a quick curse behind the gag at his father, only for the old man to chuckle. Bastard.

"I'm going to be going out for a while," said Lewis, grabbing something else from the table and returning to Len. It took Len all of a second to recognize an ankle monitor, which Lewis secured to Len's right ankle tightly. "I'm sure you'll find something to do with your quiet time. If you do try to escape though, this will let me know the moment you move even a foot from this chair and it will arm the bombs I have set up all around the joint. You'll have ten seconds to get out and seeing as you're not the Flash, I doubt you'll make it much further than the third column from the exit before you're incinerated."

Len watched Lewis as the man doubt check his bindings before activating the monitor. He glared vehemently at him as the criminal grabbed the Cold Gun, strapping the gun to himself.

"Just in case I run into the Flash. Maybe I'll succeed where you've failed. Or maybe I'll find your sister and we'll make this one big happy family reunion." Lewis threw on his jacket and gave Len's shoulder a tight, painful squeeze before leaving him. "Get some rest, son. We've got a lot of work ahead of us."

The moment he was sure Lewis was long gone, Len tested his restraints again, struggling with a renewed intensity. Despite his attempts though, the restraints would not budge and Len was eventually forced to stop, his already depleted strength sapped. He wasn't going to be going anywhere until his father came back and freed him.

Len wasn't a religious man by any standards, but he found himself praying (hoping really) that Lisa would stay safe from this monster and that Barry would figure out a way to find Lewis and free him before Len stopped being useful to his father. Because honestly, if there was one person he trusted to be able to get him out of this, enemy or not, it was the Flash.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I know it's been forever since I last updated this, but it is not dead. I had some issues combatting my muse recently which I have finally managed to get over. Thank you for you patience and a huge thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story. You all are awesome.**_

 _ **Without further ado, here is Chapter 3 of**_ **Fear Thy Father** ** _._**

 ** _-BG_**

* * *

Barry was already 'on scene' when Joe arrived at the parking lot of Saints and Sinners, the space where Leonard Snart had been kidnapped cordoned off by crime scene tape and cops all over the place. After placing the APB out on Snart and declaring him a missing person, Joe had called Barry, telling him to place the tests of his current samples in a temporary file and not to attach it to the Snart case just yet. They needed to make this look natural. Barry already having the evidence would be suspicious, even if they claimed the Flash gave it to them. They would need to collect separate samples for the police while the others samples were running back at the lab.

"What do you have, Bear?" asked Joe as he approached Barry.

"Definitely blood," said Barry, following Joe's lead, "I'll have to run a few tests back at the lab to find out whose, but I suspect it's from Leonard Snart. There's some tire tracks from the car pulling away. It's a gold 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V. License plate number is 2RS 365. Officer Vukuvich is adding it to the APB on Snart and Lewis."

Joe raise an eyebrow. "How exactly do you know what car, much less the license plate number? I'm sure you could get the car from the tread marks, but the license plate and color too?"

Barry remained entirely unfazed. "The bartender says Snart will sometimes leave the car here for a few days when he's out of town on 'business' so he keeps a card with the info down in case their tow company tries to take it. He gave it to me when I walked in to check out their security video with Pa-I mean, Detective Spivot." Barry gestured toward the bar and Joe noticed the security camera pointed straight at the parking lot. "We were hoping it might have caught the whole thing."

"And?" asked Joe, "Did it?"

Barry grimaced. "He wouldn't let us see it. Said we need a warrant if we want to see the tape."

"Even after you told him what we think happened?" said Joe.

"Even then. He said that if it was his bar, he'd give it over to us. Unfortunately, he said the owner would skin him alive if he just handed over the tape. The owner has a thing for…privacy apparently."

Joe bit the inside of his cheek. This was not good. "How long until we get the warrant?"

"Hopefully, right now." Barry glanced passed Joe and the detective turned, finding Patty walking toward them with a sheet of paper in hand.

"You got the warrant?" said Joe incredulously.

"Yeah," said Patty, handing it over, "Judge Sumner was still up dealing with some casefiles and was all too happy to sign it."

Joe nodded. "Sumner was the one who helped us prosecute Lewis Snart. I'm sure he couldn't sign it fast enough."

"Well, lucky for us anyway," said Barry, "We need to check out that video."

Joe nodded. "You done out here?"

"Yeah." Barry sealed one last evidence bag and closed up his kit. "Need me to take custody of the tape?"

"Exactly," said Joe. He headed toward the bar, Patty and Barry in tow.

The bar was unusually empty, but it wasn't unusual given the bar's usually unsavory patrons. Most were probably going to avoid the bar like a wildfire until the heat died down. The bartender was busy sweeping up the backroom when the trio entered, the sole present employee giving them a scarce nod before setting down his broom.

"Gentlemen, ma'am. You have your warrant?" The bartender took the proffered paper from Joe, reading it over carefully. "Right. Sorry about that. The boss-"

"Would have your hide for just letting us in," finished Joe, "I understand. Can we see the tape now?"

"Disc. The owner updated the system a few months back," corrected the bartender, "But yeah. Follow me."

Joe followed the bartender to the backroom, Barry and Patty at his heels. As they suspected, the video showed Leonard Snart racing out to his car where upon Lewis attacked him, knocking him out and throwing him in the trunk of the younger Snart's own car before pulling away. It all happened within a matter of a few short minutes.

Joe turned to the bartender who had stepped aside to let them watch. "And you were working when this all happened?"

The bartender nodded. "I had just served up Len a drink when he asked me to turn up the news. I was half listening while I cleaned behind the counter, but I saw him bolt out of the place. Never seen him run so fast in the entire time I've known him. I didn't know what happened until his sister called asking about him. She came over really quickly after the call and then left just as fast. I didn't think to review the camera until you all showed up."

"You had someone possibly kidnapped from your parking lot and you didn't think to check the cameras?" said Joe flatly.

"Like I said, we only just put in the new system a few months back. Until then, we only had a couple inside the bar, not on the outside. And usually the owner checks the footage, not me. He likes to try to grab a little dirt on people if he can if you know what I mean…" The bartender shrugged, seeming uninterested.

Joe nodded his head slowly, but eyed the bartender cautiously. Something about the man's story seemed off. For his helpful yet indifferent attitude, he seemed a little too attentive. "Right… We'll take that disc then if you don't mind."

"Sure." The bartender pulled out the DVD and Barry took it from him, carefully placing it in an evidence bag. "If you need anything else, I'm here for another hour or so until my replacement gets in."

"Got it." Joe glanced the bartender over. "What's your name?"

"Mike. Mike Canon."

"Well, thank you, Mike, for what you have given us. It should be a start for finding Snart." Joe held out his hand to the bartender who shook it.

"No problem. I hope you find him. I know he's a criminal and all, but he's one of the better blokes that comes through here," said Mike, "I mean, at least he pays his tab."

Joe kept a straight face as he spotted Barry and Patty exchanging amused grins. "Got it. Well, we'll see what we can do. Patty, Barry, we need to get back to work."

"You got it, Joe." Barry led the way out, followed closely by Patty.

Joe cast one suspicious look back at the bartender before following the two, something still irking him. He was definitely going to look into this Mike Canon once he got back to the station. Something about the man just did not sit right with him.

* * *

Mike watched the detectives and the CSI leave the bar, waiting until he was sure they were gone before locking the door to the backroom. He flopped down in the swivel chair, pulling out a cell phone from underneath the desktop and dialing a number. It wasn't long before the call was answered by a grim.

"Get the boss on the line. It's about Snart." Mike glanced at the door. "We've got a problem."

* * *

Cisco was half way through his facial search for Lewis when his computer lit up with an alert, drawing his attention immediately. "GUYS! I've got something!"

"What is it?" Lisa was at Cisco's side in seconds, her eyes widening hopefully. Jay and Caitlin quickly joined him, circling around to view the screen.

"I was running a search for the Cold Gun signature alongside the facial recognition and I got a hit. I have the signature showing up somewhere on Washington Street and Norman Avenue," said Cisco.

"There's a bar there," said Lisa, "Lewis used to go there all the time after work."

"Was there a particular reason why?" asked Caitlin."

"It was a cop bar," said Lisa, "Still is as far as I know."

"I'll call Barry," said Caitlin, "Let him know."

"Let me know what?" The group turned to see Barry strolling in with Joe.

"We found out where the Cold Gun is," said Cisco quickly, "It's at Washington Street and Norman Avenue."

Joe's face lit up with recognition. "I know that place. There's a cop bar there. Hank's. Chyre and I used to go there all the time when we were patrol officers."

"I have a feeling we know both why and who is going there," said Barry. He was in his outfit in seconds. "And if it is Lewis, I'll try to get Snart's location out of him once I disarm him. If it's Snart, I'll try to find out what's going on and bring him here."

"Be careful, Barry," said Joe, "If it is Lewis, he's going to be out to kill and he will try to kill you."

Barry nodded. "I will." He glanced at Lisa briefly and was off, papers flying in his wake.

Cisco felt someone grab his hand and looked to see that it was Lisa, her eyes locked on the map as Barry's red dot drew closer to the Cold Gun. He gave it a slight squeeze. Hopefully, the worst would be over after this.

* * *

Lewis wasn't exactly sure what to expect then he walked into Hank's, pausing just inside the door. Much to his surprise (and a little bit to his joy), he found the place hadn't changed since he'd been here last. Sure, there were new faces here, but he recognized many old ones too. Like the former beat cop turned bartender behind the counter whose eyes had focused on him and whose hand was drifting toward the house phone. Best to take care of him first.

Lewis whipped out the Cold Gun, aiming and firing at the bartender. Disappointingly, the shot went a little to the right, icing the house phone rather than the bartender. Oh well. At least he knew to adjust his shot now.

Lewis barely flinched as every cop in the bar with a personal weapon drew it, chuckling to himself at how many of his former colleagues stared at him in surprise. Excellent. No one had been expecting him at all.

"I don't supposed anybody would mind buying me a drink," said Lewis sarcastically, "I'd say I deserve one after two decades of sobriety."

"Lewis Snart, you're under arrest." Lewis smirked at the rookie cop that had spoken, the tremor in the young man's voice despite his bravado beyond amusing. "Drop your weapon."

"Oh, this old thing?" Lewis looked at the Cold Gun appreciatively as he ever so slightly adjusted his aim at the cop. Even if he missed the little punk, he'd hit someone. Unsurprisingly, the rest of the cops tensed, but hesitated. Good. They were already afraid. Now to show them the meaning of true fear.

The lightning that suddenly exploded in front of him sent Lewis careening backwards and out of the bar, the landing leaving him slightly winded. He stood just as quickly as he had fallen, his anger growing as he spotted the red suited freak known as the Flash standing between him and his targets. "Well if it isn't the legendary Flash…"

The Flash gave him a hard look, turning his head ever so slightly and speaking to the officers behind him in a distorted voice. "Go. I'll handle this."

Lewis watched most of the officers comply, a few sticking around until the Flash motioned for them to leave. "Don't want an audience, Flash?"

"Don't need collateral damage," replied the speed freak, "That and I have a few questions for you. Namely what you've done with your son."

Lewis almost laughed. Almost. The naïve hero before him was too much. Above everything else, he was concerned for Leonard? Now that was a surprise, that's for sure. "And here I thought you two were enemies."

"We are," replied the Flash flatly, "But that doesn't give you the right to kidnap him nor me a reason not to care about his welfare, particularly considering your rather brutal history with him and his sister."

Something clicked in Lewis' head and he couldn't help but laugh. So that's what this was all about… Why his son's enemy was searching for him. "You're working with my daughter, aren't you? Of course, you're working with her… Who else would the little bitch turn to since I took Leonard out of the picture."

The Flash let out a low growl and Lewis tensed, ready to fire the Cold Gun and turn the freak into an ice statue. "First of all, don't call her that. Secondly, what have you done with your son?"

"He's a little busy at the moment. I'm afraid he'd going to be tied up for some time…" Lewis, leveled the Cold Gun at the Flash. "As for my daughter, I can call her whatever I want. And when I get my hands on her, she's going to-"

The Flash was on Lewis almost too fast for the experience criminal to get off a shot. However, the former cop and experience criminal managed to pull at the trigger in a split second and the shot glanced the Flash's side, sending him skidding across the room with a delightfully loud cry of pain. So the freak could be hurt. Good. Now to end this before the pathetic hero wasted anymore of his time.

Lewis fired at the Flash again before the fleet-footed freak could start running again, freezing the freak's legs to the floor first and continuing to fire until the hero's whole body was covered in a thick sheet of ice and until the freak stopped screaming in pain. Grinning madly, Lewis took a step forward, fully prepared to break the ice and end the Flash once and for all. He hesitated as he heard sirens in the distance. As much as he wanted to finish off the Flash, he had other thing to do tonight and getting caught again by the police wasn't one of them. Besides, there was no way the police would be able to free the Flash from his icy encasement before the freak froze to death. While he hadn't had the chance to ice a few of his former comrades, at least he'd gotten a chance to have a little fun after all.

"So long Flash…" Lewis grinned, pulling out the phone in his pocket and taking a quick snap shot of the newly minted ice sculpture, "Stay frosty."

Lewis chuckled and made his way out of the building. Now to get to the next phase of his plan tonight…

* * *

Cisco didn't need Barry to speak to be able to figure out what had just happened, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he watched Lewis disappear from the chest camera's view. He had to act fast or Barry was a dead man.

"His vitals are bottoming out!" Cried Caitlin, voicing Cisco's own panic.

"I've got this! I've got this! Barry, hang on. I'm bringing the heat!" Cisco activated the therma-threading program, hoping to God that it would work fast enough to save his friend.

A ragged gasp of air came over the com and Cisco instantly knew that his speedy action had paid off. "The suit… What's happening?"

"Therma-threading, baby," said Cisco proudly, watching Barry's vitals stabilize and Caitlin give him a thumbs up, "A little something I added exactly for situations like this."

There was a soft grunt over the line. "I'm free… Hang on a second…"

Barry's GSP signal disappeared from the bar and he was suddenly in the lab, his breathing heavy and his face bright burning red. Jay quickly moved to steady him, Barry almost instantly leaning into the other man for support as he helped him to the medical suite. Caitlin followed them over, starting to check over Barry the moment he as seated.

Cisco glanced over at Lisa who hadn't said a word during the whole incident, obviously shocked and terrified by what had just occurred. He put a hand gently on her arm, feeling bad as it caused her to flinch. A mere moment later, she threw her arms around him and broke down into sobs. Cisco held her, understanding her emotional turmoil only too well. They had been so close to catching her father and saving her brother… So terribly close only to be denied by Lewis' twisted actions.

"Do you think Lenny's even alive?" whispered Lisa, her voice cracking and breaking Cisco's heart.

Cisco tightened his hug ever so slightly. "I don't doubt that he is. If there's one person I would trust to be able to stay alive in a tight spot, it's your brother. And, despite today, we're going to find him. One way or another."

Lisa merely nodded, continuing to cling to Cisco. The scientist cast a brief glance toward the medical suite and catching the distraught and guilty expression on Barry's face. They had been so damn close…

* * *

Lewis was waiting at the back room of Ruby's, another dive bar known for its unsavory clientele. Unsurprisingly, the place was still a piece of crap, but it had one thing Lewis needed. A contact.

"Well I'll be damned." Lewis almost smiled as his former partner, Travis Avery, entered the room. The two had first met back in the beat cop days, the two of them greener than grass and itching to make something of themselves. It was no wonder they both had fallen in with the Santini Family and kept with the family despite some of their set backs.

"It's Lieutenant Avery now, isn't it?" said Lewis smugly, clasping his old friend's hand, "If I wasn't on the lamb, I'd buy you a drink."

"More like one for me and six for yourself," replied Travis good-humoredly, prying a hearty chuckle out of Lewis, "So what brings you here? Why'd you need to talk to me?"

"I want back in," said Lewis simply, "I kept my word to the Santini's. I never said a peep about you or them. I just want back in the business. I figured between you and Leo I might have a chance."

Travis gave him a confused look. "…you don't know, do you?"

Lewis frowned. What now? "Know what?"

Travis motioned for the bartender to bring them both some drinks. "First, let's have a drink. Then I'll fill you in on what's been happening since you've been gone and make a few calls. I can vouch for you, but you might need to do the Santini's a favor…"

"Oh?" Lewis kept his eyes fixed on Travis as the bartender arrived with their drinks and Lewis took a quick sip of the liquor. "What kind of favor?"

"The kind that involves handing over your son to them on a silver platter."

Lewis merely took a long swallow of his drink. "Fill me in on what the idiot kid of mine did and get me back in. I've got no problem handing over Leo. He's been dead to me for a long time. I wouldn't hesitate even if they asked me to kill him myself."

Avery smiled. "I forgot how much of a cold bastard you were, Lew."

Lewis smirked, the Cold Gun at his side almost too much of a coincidence now. "You have no idea, Travis… No idea…"


End file.
